Our (Not So) Perfect Life
by MemoriesFromTheFuture
Summary: Since I started a re-watch of the show, I wanted to (finally) publish the fanfic that I'm having since 2011 (before the last season even started to air). This is my series finale. Please, post some review, or follow/favourite the story. :) Special thanks to Stephanie who was a lot of help with my grammar mistakes due first three chapters.
1. Chapter 1

-"Today is the most important day of my life! My very first job!" -were my first words that morning. I got dressed very quickly and went from my apartment.  
The closer I was to the office of my new boss, my steps became slower. I even thought that maybe it would be better to not go in. But now it was too late. I was standing in front of my boss' office. My heart began to beat so fast when I saw the words 'Dr Gregory House M.D' on the door.  
-"Okay, that's it" – I built up the courage to place a few hard knocks on the door.  
Silence. I knocked again. Again nobody answered. I very clearly heard voices from the other side of door. I waited a few moments before building up the courage to go in.  
-"Sorry, I knocked, but nobody answered, so I decided to let myself in" -I barely said.  
Everyone stared at me like I was an alien.  
-"And you are?" -finally someone spoke. It was Dr House.  
-"I'm Monica Stevenson! I'm your new employee" -I said, I was very excited. Dr House had just spoken to me. He's the reason why I love medicine!  
-"Sorry, I don't need a new employee." - he said with a cold voice.  
-"But, Dr Cuddy said..." -I tried to hold in my tears.  
-"Look, I don't care what Cuddy said!" he answered.  
My cell phone started ringing.  
-"Yes?" I answered – "Okay! Dr House, it's Dr Cuddy! She wants to speak with you!" -I said with pride in my voice  
-"Give it to me!"-exclaimed House and took the cell phone from my hand.  
-"Yes mommy? What? Okay mommy! You're hired." he told me. Wow. Dr Cuddy must have a very big influence on Dr House, I thought.  
-"Hey, I'm Eric Foreman! Nice to meet you!"  
-"I'm Chris Taub!"  
-"Hey, I'm Remy Hadley, but you can call me Thirteen as everyone does!"  
-Thirteen? How strange! Wait, did Thirteen just check me out? - I wondered.  
-"And, I'm Robert Chase!" came a thick, dreamy Australian accent from the corner of the room.  
When I saw Dr Chase my heart stopped for a second, at least I thought that. But, in his eyes… I saw how he watched Thirteen.  
-"So, what kind of doctor are you?" Foreman asked me.  
-"I...I'm still an intern." -I was looking down as I said that.  
-"Don't worry, we'll help you!" said Thirteen.  
-"Thanks!" answered.  
-"Our patient is getting worse!"-said Taub, after he looked at his pager.  
Everyone ran.  
I was still at the office.  
-"Hey, new one. Do you need me to request you to come with us?" House asked me.  
-"No." I answered.  
-"Then go!" he said.

A few days passed since I started working for Dr House. His team still weren't accustomed to me.  
-"We have a new patient; male, early 20s presenting with chest pain." said Dr House. "New One, go and take his blood!" – He said.  
Oh, yeah! My nickname by Dr House was New One! I finally understood Thirteen's nickname!  
-Okay, this is the first time that I'm taking blood from somebody!- I thought as I got hold of the needle. Okay, here we go! I told myself as I inserted the needle into his arm. Wow, that was easy! I though once I'd collected the blood. But why's he screaming? I quickly realised the problem. He was having head pain!

Not long after my 'big' cover, Thirteen and I were in the CT room checking the patient's head because Dr House thought that he had a brain tumour.  
-"Thirteen, can I ask you something?"- I couldn't resist anymore.  
-"Sure!"- Thirteen answered.  
-"When we first met, did you...check me out?"-finally I asked.  
-"Yes, I did." -she answered me quickly. "And before you ask me, I'm not a lesbian."  
I couldn't believe it! It's like she read my thoughts!  
-"Then, you're bisexual, right?" -I asked.  
-"Yes, I am! Why are you looking at me?" -Thirteen asked.  
-"Nothing! Just, I've never met a bisexual person before." -I answered.  
-"Do you want me to kiss you?" - she smiled.  
-"No, thanks! I mean, what would Chase think about that?"-I said.  
-"Chase? What does Chase have to do with this?" -Thirteen asked a little confused.  
-"Like you haven't seen already? Chase loves you! And I can see you love him too!"  
-"Did he tell you that loves me?" Thirteen retaliated quickly.  
-"No! It's just so obvious!"-I answered.  
-"So, what should I do?" – she asked.  
-"Chase won't keep his feelings to himself for long! I'm sure that he'll confess his feelings to you sooner than you think!" -I answered.  
-"Oh, thank you so much!" -Thirteen hugged me. "By the way, if you ever feel the need for a kiss, just ask!" -she smiled.  
I couldn't tell her that I felt something for Chase too.

BEFORE KISSES  
It's supposed to be just another day on the job.

First thing that Chase thought about that morning was Thirteen.  
-"Why am I thinking about her?"-Chase asked himself as he led in his bed.- No time for thinking, I'm late for work! House is gonna kill me! -thought Chase when he saw what the time was.

-"Good morning, everybody! Sorry I'm late!" said Chase as he entered House's office.  
-"Good morning Chase! How are you?"  
Chase heard Thirteen's voice and he felt strange.  
-"Oh, hey! I'm good! Where's Foreman, Monica and Taub? Where is House?"-asked Chase.  
-"We have a new patient! Taub, Monica and Foreman are with him. House is with Cuddy! Oh, yeah. House was mad that you're late, so I told him that you're not feeling good and that you'll come in later!"-Thirteen said smiling.  
-"Thank you!" – Chase answered Thirteen.

The office was now quiet.  
Chase was looking at Thirteen. He looked at her hair, her eyes, her lips..  
-"She's so beautiful!"- he thought ."Wait, that's Thirteen. I can't feel this.."  
-"Chase, is everything alright?"-Thirteen touched Chase's hand.  
-"No, it's not!" answered Chase. "Sorry, I have to go out!" he said.  
-"Chase, wait!" - Thirteen ran after him.

-"I can't feel this way about Thirteen!" -Chase thought once he was outside.  
-"Chase! what is going on?"-Thirteen asked once she caught up with him.  
Chase couldn't speak. He just looked at Thirteen's eyes.  
-"Answer me, Chase!" -Thirteen insisted.  
-"I think that I love you!" Chase finally answered.  
-"You think? You don't think something like that, you just know!"  
-"Well.. I don't know!" -said Chase.  
-"Okay, let me help you." -Thirteen kissed him. "Now?"  
-"I'm still not sure."- Chase said, smiling.  
-"Oh, yeah?!"-asked Thirteen; smiling too.  
-"Just give me another kiss and I'll be sure!"  
She kissed him again.  
-"Now I'm sure! I do love you!" -said Chase.  
-"I think that you knew it before my kisses!"  
-"Yeah, I think the same!"-answered Chase. "And what now?" he questioned.  
-"Now, nothing.. but tonight.. my place or yours?-asked Thirteen with a dirty smile.

And it was supposed to be just another day at work.

Next morning I entered the office like always.  
-"Morning, everyone!"...- nobody was there.-What's happened? Maybe we got the day off and I didn't hear. - I wondered  
-"Good morning, Monica!" -it was Taub.-"Where is everyone?"-he asked.  
-"I don't know."-I answered him.  
-"Hey Monica. Hey Taub!" -Foreman said as he entered.  
The only people who were missing was Thirteen and Chase. I realised that I knew exactly what had happened with them. And I was right. First Thirteen came in with Chase directly after her.  
-"Good morning! How are you?"-asked Thirteen with a big smile.-"Can we talk?"-she asked me.  
-"Sure!" I answered, but I already knew what she was going to tell me.  
-"You were right about Chase! He really loves me! We spent a whole night together! I'm so happy! But it's still a secret because of House"  
I must admit that I was a little jealous of Thirteen because she felt Chase's kisses, but before everything she was my friend.  
-"Good morning all!" Dr House said as came in the office, swinging his cane and emphasising his skilled fingers. "Do you smell the aroma of fresh sex? Huh? No one? Chase? Thirteen?"  
-"Wow, you two had sex?" -asked Foreman looking at Thirteen and Chase.  
How did Dr House know that? Maybe he is a psychic or worse. Maybe he has cameras in our apartments and is spying on us? I settled my panicking mind by concluding that he just knows his team too well.  
-"So, you had sex?"-asked Taub.  
-"People, can we talk about something else and not just about sex?"-Asked House sarcastically. - "We have a new patient!"

I think that the team finally accepted me. After a few months, who wouldn't?  
Chase and Thirteen were enjoying their love. Dr House was like always.. in a bad mood.

-"Good morning!" -I said and noticed that one member of the team wasn't there.- "Where's Taub?"-I asked.  
-"Taub got a son this morning!"-said Foreman.  
-"Seriously?!"-I asked-"That's wonderful! Can we go to see him and the baby?"  
-"A little later"-answered Chase. "House won't go."  
I realised it'll be a surprise if he would go.  
-"Congrats, man!" -everyone congratulated Taub.  
-"Thanks, everyone! Really!"-answered Taub. "My baby is beautiful!"  
-"I just hope that won't be a womanizer like his dad."-said Thirteen.

I came back from the hospital very late. Couldn't wait for my head to touch my pillow. I couldn't stop thinking about Chase. I knew that it's gonna be a long night.  
So I gave up of sleeping. I still didn't want to believe it -I'd fallen in love with Robert Chase. Thirteen's boyfriend!

I felt like an idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked up to the hospital. I didn't see where I was going and I hit into a woman.  
"Are you okay?" she asked me. She was a blonde, beautiful lady.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed "I'm late for work!"  
"Don't worry!" she smiled "Do you work here?"  
"Yes, I do!" I answered. "I work for Dr House!"  
"Really? I worked for him too! I'm Alison Cameron!" she told me.  
"I'm Monica Stevenson!"  
"Does Robert Chase still work for House?" she asked.  
"Chase?" My stomach wanted to explode when I heard his name. "Yes, he still works for Dr House." I answered.  
"Could you please tell him that Alison wants see him?" she asked.  
"Sure, I will!" I answered wondering who she was.

"Why's everything revolving around Chase?" I wondered. Finally I saw him. "Chase, wait!" I said, barely loud enough but he turned around and faced me.  
"Yes, Monica?" he answered.  
Oh, his beautiful blue eyes looked directly at me. I wanted to lose myself in them.  
"Monica?" Chase asked me again.  
"Yes?" I answered him.  
"You called me. Why?" he asked.  
"Oh, sorry. Yes, I did!" I felt like an idiot.  
"Monica, have you fallen in love?" he asked. I didn't have to answer. My pink cheeks had already answered it enough.  
"What?!" I wondered and almost forgot why I had called him. "Chase, downstairs is a woman and she wants to talk with you."  
"What woman?" he asked.  
"Some Alison, I forgot her last name."  
"Alison Cameron?"  
"Yes, Cameron!" I answered  
Suddenly Chase's face changed.  
"Did she say what she wanted?" he asked.  
"She only told me that I should tell you she wants to see you!"  
"Okay! I'm going to see her. Thanks!"  
Who is that woman? And what does she want?

STILL LOVE

Cameron took a deep breath and set to wait for Chase.  
"How is he gonna react when he sees me? It been a few years since we've last seen each other." Cameron took a mirror and started to look at her face.  
"Sorry, Monica told me that Alison Cameron is waiting for me here".  
Cameron stood up.  
"Robert, hey!"she smiled.  
"Alison? Wow, you look wonderful!"  
"Thank you, Robert!" she smiled again.  
"So, how are you?" Chase asked.  
"I'm good! And I see you're good too!" answered Cameron.  
"Yes, yes I am!"  
"So..."  
"How are House, Foreman...?" asked Cameron.  
"They're good! Alison, I know you very well, you haven't just stopped by. What is going on?" Chase was confused.  
"You know, never mind." answered Cameron.  
"Mommy mommy! look what Miss gave me!" a little boy with blonde hair, blue eyes and an Australian accent came running to Cameron.  
"Okay, your first husband wasn't Australian, so that kid..." Chase couldn't finish the sentence.  
"Yes, it's our son, John!" said Cameron.  
"But, how?" Chase asked.  
"Our last meeting!" answered Cameron.  
"Hey!" the little John came to Chase.  
"Hey!" answered Chase. "Alison, why you didn't tell me about him before?"  
"We both decided to move on. I didn't want to tell you anything, but John wanted to meet his father."  
"So, because of him.."  
"I knew that if I came back here my feelings about you would return." said Cameron.  
"What? You want to tell me that you're still in love with me?"  
"Yes, I do! And I don't want to fight these feelings any more!" Cameron kissed Chase.

I waited for Chase. I was jealous of that woman. Finally,I saw him,but he didn't look good.  
-Chase,are you okay?-I asked.  
He was shaking.  
"Sit down here!" I said. "What happened?"  
"She..."  
"She what? Who is she?" I asked starting to get worried.  
"She is my ex wife!" answered Chase.  
"What?" I was shoked.  
"And she still loves me! We kissed!" he said.  
"What?! You kissed?! What about Thirteen?" I couldn't believe what he was saying.  
"Please, don't judge me." he asked me sadly "Anyway,that's not the worst part.."  
For a second I thought that he'd tell me that he and Cameron had had a quickie.  
"Alison and I...We have a son!" he said.  
"Dear God!" I said.  
Chase explained everything to me.  
"..And now what?" he asked me.  
"Do you still love Cameron?"  
"I...don't know."  
"You have to make decision. Either Cameron or Thirteen! And you must take care of your son! Every child deserves father's influence" I said.  
"Why do you say this?" asked Chase.  
"Because..." I took a deep breath. "I grew up without a father."  
"What?" Chase was confused.  
"Yes, I never met my father!"  
"But, is he dead?" asked Chase.  
"No! Just my mom never wanted to tell me who he is! And, now she's dead!" I started to cry.  
"Please, calm down!" Chase hugged me and I started crying harder.  
Than I realised Chase was hugging me. I picked up my head. His lips were so close to mine. I wanted this moment to never be over. I looked at him. He was so beautiful.  
"You calmed down" said Chase, still hugging me.  
"Yes, thank you!" I came closer to his lips.  
What am I doing? He's Thirteen's boyfriend.  
"Sorry!" I jumped.  
"Monica, are you okay?" he asked.  
"Yes, I am." I ran to bathroom and started to cry. Why do I love him so much? Why?


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't handle it any more. I had to do something.  
"Dr Cuddy, can I come in?" I asked.  
"Sure, Monica!" she answered. "How can I help you?"  
"I wanna quit" I said.  
"What's House done now?" Cuddy asked angrily.  
"It's not his fault! He's a great doctor!" I answered.  
"Okay, then why?"  
"It's something personal."  
" I understand, but your specialisation is complete in only a month, could you at least stay until then?"  
Dr Cuddy was right!  
"Okay!" I said "I'll stay one more month. Meanwhile, can this..."  
"Your secret is safe with me." she said before I finished asking.  
She and Dr House were made for each other, I knew that. But for Dr Cuddy that subject was too painful, so I won't speak of it.

When I got out from Dr Cuddy's office I heard Chase. He was taking to Thirteen.  
"What, Cameron is back?!" Thirteen was yelling.  
"Remy, calm down!" now I heard Chase clearly. "There's something more. Alison and I have a son."  
"What?!"  
"Yes, and he needs me!"  
"Okay, now just tell me that you still have feelings for Cameron! Go on!"  
Chase didn't say anything.  
"You still love her!"she said. "I can see it in your eyes. Go and tell her."  
"But.."  
"Just go!" she shouted before running out of the room.

-Remy, what's happened?" I asked.  
"Robert still loves his ex wife!" she cried.  
"Son of a.."  
"Don't. He and Cameron have a son and they're sure gonna have a long, happy life! Not like me! I have what? Maybe five or six years of living ahead of me at best!"  
"No, Remy! Don't say that! A lot can still happen in five years!" I said fighting against my tears.  
"Thank you for be such a great friend" she said.  
"I'm not a good friend."I said quietly.  
"If you're saying that for Chase, it's okay."  
"What?!"  
"I know that you love Chase!" she said.  
"But..I.."  
"It's okay! Really! Come here!" she hugged me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chase!-I said when I saw him.-I spoke to Remy!

-How is she doing?-he asked.

-She's good now!-I answered.-Do you really still love Cameron?

-I do!-Chase answered.-She's my biggest love!

-Then, why are you still here?, Go, and get your girl back!-I said sursprending myself.

STILL LOVE (2)

Cameron's door. For his surprise John opened the door.

-Hi, buddy!-said Chase confused.-Is your mom here?

-Hi! Yes, she is!-answered John smiling.-Mommy ,come!

-What happens, John?-asked Cameron and, then, she saw Chase.-Robert, what are you doing here?

-Can we talk?-he asked.

-Yes! I guess that you're still confused after my conffession!-she answered.

-I was, but, I'm not anymore! Alison, I love you too with the same passion!-Chase kissed Cameron and they saw that someone is watching them. It was John.

-Sweetie, come!-said Cameron to John.-Robert is your dad!

-Really?-asked John with a sparks in his eyes.

-Yes! And I won't go anywhere start from tonight if you two accepting me!-said Chase.

-Yay!-John was happy.

-And, what mom says?-asked Chase with a smile.

-Sure!- Cameron kissed Chase.

Next morning Chase was late on job.

-SorryI late!-Chase came in office.-I wanna meet you with someone!

Cameron came in.

-Are you insane!-asked House.-I already know Cameron! She worked for me and also she had a crush on me!

-I didn't mean Cameron!-said Chase.

-Hi!-appeared John.

-Everyone, this is John, Cameron's and my son!-said Chase.

-Wow, congrats, man!-said Foreman.-But how?

-Well ,that's a little complicate. The most basic about how the children are coming on the world we all know, right?

-And, I asked Cuddy, I have my previous job, at least, for now!-said Cameron.

-Congrats for boat!-said Taub.

I watched at John and I was happy that he'll have a childhood that I didn't.

Day by day, a month passed. It turned out that Cameron was the most emphatic woman I've ever met.

But, it was my time to leave this roaller coster of emotions. I still had some feelings for Chase, and I didn't want to ruin his trust in me as a friend. Also, Cameron and Thirteen were a great friends, so, I felt like there wasn't a place for me in the story. That's why I did the best for everyone, I went to remind dr Cuddy that my iternship is over. I heard her talking by a phone.

-Just to confirm a flight for Lisa and Rachel Cuddy for tomorrow! Yes, 14am, for Paris. Allrght? Thank you.

You know, when you're working with the people like House, the only way to learn something about them is gossiping. I hated gossips, but, in his office the rest of the employs were doing that, so, even if I didn't want to, I found out everything about everyone. I found out that Wilson had three marriages, and the girlfriend, named Amber, who died after she tried to get home drunk House. Also, I found out about Kutner, the guy who worked for House, and who commited a suicide. And, of course I knew about House who was madly in love with Cuddy.

That's why, I did the best thing every gossip girl can do, I ran to tell dr House!

-Dr House, I need to talk with you!-I said.

-It can wait!-he answered.-You and Foreman will check our patient's place!

-But...

-Come on, Monica!-said Foreman.-It's close, we can walk!

We were on the road, but my thoughts were with House and Cuddy. Foreman already crossed street. I was crossing it but, I didn't hear siren of the car. The last that I remember is Foreman jelling my name.


	5. Chapter 5

BETWEEN LIFE AND DEAD

-I need some help here!-, Foreman entered to the hospital holding Monica without continence.

-Oh God, what happened?, **Thirteen** rushed into them.

-I've no idea. We've headead to the patience house, just like House told us, and she's been detracted. I thought she was behind me, when I've heard the siren of the car. And when I saw her, helpless...-Foreman squeezed his eyes. Meanwhile, everyone who knew Monica were getter around them. -She's lost a lot of blood, I think she'll need a blood transfusion. -Foreman continued while the rest of the team was doing the analyses.

-God, just heard!, Wilson entered into the room. -Is she gonna be all right?

-We don't ... Know yet. -Cameron answered trying to hold the tears.

-She's lost a lot of blood. -added Taub.

-That's not the problem, I'm 0 blood type, I'll give the blood she needs. -said Wilson, and started to liberate his arm for the needle.

Everybody felt so relieved.

-Oh no! That's impossible., Said Cameron with crackied voice.

-What? -Chase took the results from her shaky hands. -My God! She's got a distonic anemia*! I don't think I've ever seen a person with that diesiese.

-What does that mean? -Thirteen asked.

-That means that, unless she is 0 blood type as well, she won't be able to receive Wilson's blood. -replied Foreman. -And in her wallet says she's AB.

"So, we're just gonna let her die?-asked **Cameron** crying. Chase came closer to hug her.

-No, we won't. I know someone with AB blood type, but before he gives the blood, he needs a detox from the vicodine. -said Wilson and left the patient's room.

-House, we need to talk!, Said Wilson, shutting the door of House's office.

* * *

*NOTE : I really don't know what (or does exists) "distonic anemia". I needed to make that up because of the next chapter. If I ofended someone by this diagnosis, that wasn't my intention, and I apologize.


	6. Chapter 6

THE DOUBT

-And I care abou_t,_ remind me, why? - asked House sarcasticaly after Wilson told him what happened to Monica.

-Ok, I get it! I get that you're the most selfish person in this world! But, that's your problem, you're the one who likes to feel that way! That's why you're pushing away everybody who ever cared about you. Stacy, Cuddy! But she's only a girl who came here to study from the _best _doctor! Well, if you're that _best_ like she thinks, then prove to her, and save her life!, Wilson's finger was pointed in the direction where Monica's room was.

-All right. Put me into a detox!, House answered.-But you're gonna buy me a trip to Bahamas for this.

-What ever and wherever you want! And, trust me, you're gonna feel lot more better after saving her life.

-Sure, replied House sarcasticaly again. -Now go, and tell these gang of the crying people,...

Chase interrupted the conversation. -She's got worse. We've put her into a coma while you don't decide are you gonna to give her the blood.

-Chase,- House started after a bit of thinking. - How we didn't know about her diesiese?

-I think she had no idea that she had it. It's a very rare diesiese, and, since she doesn't have any relatives,...

-She told you that?

-About her parents, yes.

-I'd like to mess with you and telling you that you're the only one who didn't know about her crush into you, but, I need a favour? Although I know that you're gonna tell it, first to your flawless Cameron, and she'll accidently tell Foreman, but try, at least, to keep that as a secret til the results come out?

-First of all, thanks for the information, now I'm feeling like a moron. Second, what's a big secret?

-I need you to do a DNA for Monica and me. If I'm not wrong, and how rare is the diesiese, we're related.

-Wow! Are you sure?-Chase looked at his boss.

-If I was, I wouldn't ask for a DNA, right? Now, take my blood, the vicodine won't bother the analyses and the test results.

-All right. Will do in a second. There!-said Chase after took the blood from House.

-Well, don't stare at me, go! And don't ask me anything.

Chase just nodded and left.

-Yeah, I know. I have tell someone, right?, said House to Wilson. -I had an adventure. She had the same diesiese. And her last name was Stevenson. But I thought 'how many Stevensons has this country anyway?'?

-,So you didn't tell nothing? House, she might be your daughter!

-I know. That's why, let's put me on a detox. Like you said, I'll be glad to save her life., said House, spilling out the rest of the vicodine.


	7. Chapter 7

HER FINAL DECISION

Meanwhile at Cuddy's office

* * *

_-The signature. All I need is one signature._-Cuddy was holding a pen in her hand.

All she needed is to sign the paper, and she'll be finally free. Freed of the hospital, Freed of the paperwork, Freed of approing or denying money for the analyses, surgeries,... Freed of House.

But, at the same time, she didn't want to be free of him. He was like a drug for her, like a vicodine that House was using everyday.

Cuddy remembered their last kiss, the last time they were making love.

The flavour of his lips... She still could feel it. Not noticing, she gently touched her lips.

Should she tell him about her decision? Should she leave without letting anyone that she's leaving tomorrow?

And how is she going to leave him? She thought she was strong enough, but, now, with the resignation paper and the new job papers in Paris in front of her, she hasn't be sure.

Her silence broke the knocking on the door. It was Chase.

-What House did now?, She asked.

-No thing. Yet., Answered Chase.-Monica had an accident.

On this news , Cuddy jumped out of the chair. -Is she ok?

-She's gonna be. Thanks to House.

-Wait, I don't understand.

-House is gonna give her the blood. He's on a detox right now. But that's not all.

-What else could be? The junkie doctor is gonna give the blood to an employed. Is there anything worse?

-He told me to do a DNA test for two of them. House thinks he's her daughter.

Shocking, Cuddy wasn't able to talk.

-Uhm, -Chase cleared the trouth. -Can you approve this? I mean all of this?

-Only if it's gonna help Monica. -Cuddy replies, although she assumed that Chase wasn't asking only about Monica.

House had a daughter!

-Chase, wait. I'll be right there to check on Monica. Just to sign something. And thank you. For everything.

-Sure. -Chase answered. -If you want, I can wait for you outside to show where's Monica.

-I'd appreciate that.

House had a daughter!

She took the pen and without any doubts signed the resignation paper, as well as the job offer in Paris. She sent the signed paper to her new boss in Paris.

There, now, she can give Rachel the future she deserved.

As for the employs, she knew it's cowardly, but she couldn't tell them she's leaving. Especially not to House. She'll send the mail tomorrow from the plane. As well as her suggestion for her replacement.

She needed to do only one more visit in this hospital, to her employed and House's daughter.

Cuddy went out from the office, and gently turned around.-Goodbye, old life., she weaspered.


	8. Chapter 8

_T_O BE OR NOT TO BE?"

Cuddy entered quietly into the room where Monica was sleeping. Or at least it seemed that she is only asleep, because she knew Monica was in coma.

Although she wasn't sure, Cuddy couldn't believe House might have a daughter. A grown daughter. And she was lyieing in front of her, in coma. She _employed _her! But, from another side, she liked her from the moment she saw her at the interview for the first time. And she had amazing grades!

"Please, recover fast!", said Cuddy quietly holding Monica's hand.

Taub entered when Cuddy stood up to go.

"I'm going ", said she. "Please, if anything changes,..."

Taub only nodded.

"Dr Cuddy, see you tomorrow ", said Taub.

"Sure, see you tomorrow ", replied Cuddy trying to fake smile.

She exited the hospital, caught taxi and then she started to cry. She cried because she just left the only life shee's known, the only man she's loved,... She stopped to cry when the taxi drove her in front of the house. She didn't want to Rachel sees her sad. After all, from tomorrow for them starts the new life.

* * *

The same time at the hospital

* * *

"House's blood is almost cleaned enough. After that, we'll be able to give the blood Monica", said Chase.

I'm still confused, how did you convinced him to give her the blood?, asked Foreman. "I mean, when I almost died, he barely moved a finger. Although, I know he cares, but still not enough to give the blood. He's a selfish son of a bitch".

"Look, I'll tell you but only if you promise me not to tell anyone.,

"Man, you scare me now", replied Foreman once he saw Chase's serious face.

"House told me to run a DNA test for him and Monica. He thinks she's his daughter."

"Wait, you're screwing over me, right?", Foreman started to laugh, but, he stopped after he saw that Chase doesn't laugh. "You're serious! My God! I knew it was worthy spending all these years working for House! Tell me, does Cameron know?"

"Obviously she does", Chase answered. "I mean, it had been a shock, and..."

"It's ok. You needed talk to someone", Foreman slapped friendly Chase over his shoulder. "And who's better than your life partner, huh?"

"Yeah. You're right. And I wouldn't blame her if she talks to someone else. She convinced me to talk to Cuddy. After all, she's the chief of the hospital."

"Well, it's not our fault that the things between Cuddy and House didn't work"., Foreman said.

"You think they still have feelings for each other too?"

"Everybody does."

"And, that's not all. There's something more about Monica and House and...'

The beeping of the machine interrupted their conversation. The DNA results were ready.

"And...", asked Foreman after Chase took the paper into the hands.

He gave the paper to Foreman.

"And I thought we've heard everything.", said Foreman after he saw the results. "She's not House's daughter. She's Wilson's!"


	9. Chapter 9

THE DOUBT 2

House's office two hours ago

* * *

Once he's a detox, House started to suffer. But, his best frirnd Wilson, didn't leave his office not even for a bit.

"Wilson...", House tried to say something but the pain was too strong.

"Hey, I'm here, and everything's gonna be fine!", Started Wilson.

"Oh stop with these bshits, please.", answered House. "Tell me, how is it possible? I mean,... I might have a daughter.

"You're a man, and it's obvious,..."

"I know how the babies come on this world. I'm just wondering, how? I mean, there's a millions of the women with the same last name, and, Monica might have had her illness from her father's side. I didn't mean _from her _father, but,..."

"House, what's your point?", Wilson stood up, questioning. "Is there say where's girl's mother lived before she moved in Jersey?".

"Don't know. I have it . . Some were into my desk.

"Would you mind if I check?, asked Wilson excited and nervous at the same time.

"Sure, whatever!", House put a pillow on his head with free arm. The pain was too hard even for him.

"Got it!", Wilson smiled winning with the paper in his hands. "All right, here says that she and her mother were living in Philadelphia. Her mother's name was...", suddenly Wilson's eyes filled with tears.

"Alexandra Stevenson", finished House.

"Since when you know? A month, two? Ever since started to work for you?", Wilson started yelling at his friend.

"Since I've heard about her diagnosis", answered House. "I found out today. Your grandad had the same illness as Monica. And her mother was AB blood type. And since one time you haven't stopped talking about how great was your trip to Philadelphia...

"God, House, she might be my daughter. It's either yours or mine"

"Nope. Mine isn't 100%! I've never slept with someone named Stevens. At least, not solber!, Replied House.

"And, why haven't you told me?", seeing his best friend affected by this news, House gave him a hug with his free arm. "It's ok, we got her".

"I don't know how to thank you. You knew, and, yet, you're gonna save Monica's life. My daughter's life. "

"The Bahama's trip is still on the table", answered House, this time joking. "Anything for my friend. But, even tho Monica has your eyes and she's left-handed, which is, still, rare, because only 20% of athe left-handed parent came out as a left-handed itself, unless the both parents aren't lefthanders, in that case, it'd be 50%,* go and tell Chase to do the DNA test for you too. Just in case "

"I'm sure it won't be necessary", Wilson started but House interrupter him.

"Oh, just go. Or I'll stop the detox!

"Allright, I'm going", said Wilson, rising his hands up, like a sign of giving up.

Once he went out, he found Chase, and told him that he needs another DNA test. For him and Monica.

* * *

In front of House's office, now

* * *

"And that's how I ended up in this mess", explained Chase everything to Cameron, Foreman, Taub and Thirteen.

"So, who's going to tell them?", asked Taub.

"Let's drop the coin, who first wins a head...", Foreman suggested.

"Oh, you're such a children", said Cameron took the paper and entered the office. The rest of the team followed her.

"Oh, look, there's a crying gang!, said House. "Do you have test results? And try to look at least a bit surprised!"

"Yes, we do. I'm sorry, House, but Monica is Wilson's daughter", said Cameron quietly.

"That's what I wanted to hear! Congrats man, you've a daughter!' said House to Wilson slapping him gently over the shoulder. "Well, don't just stand there, give a man a congratulations".

"God, I have a daughter", said Wilson.

"Ok, since we won't understand never what went here, House, we need your blood now". , Taub was confused

"Sure", said House.

It's been couple of hours, the transfusion went well.

"Now, all we need is to Monica awakes", said Taub once they put her out of the coma.

Wilson was next to her all the time.

Finally, early next morning, the doctors' pagers starter to beep.

She was awake.

* * *

*NOTE: There's a statistic that about a percents of this. Sorry for bothering you with these statistics, but, House wouldn't be House if he wouldn't noticed something before everybody else.

And, to every left-handed person who is reading this fanfic, happy tomorrow's Lefthanders day (13th August). :)


	10. Chapter 10

What, under the Heaven's hat, happened. Why did everything hurt so bad?

"What...?", I tried to speak.

"Shhh, don't try to force yourself.", at the first, I couldn't remember nothing. But that voice brought me back to the reality. It was Chase. Then I remembered - him, Thirteen, Cameron, Taub, Foreman. They all were sround me. Including Wilson?! Well, that was a bit odd, because we barely spoke. And I knew he was a great man, kind, but, still, he was here, holding my hand? What the...?

"How do you feel?" Asked me everyone.

Than I realized , I was into the hospital bed... What did happen to me? And why my body hurt so much?

"I feel like I was hit by the train.", I answered.

"Well, almost.", said Foreman. "Hey, we've to check on the another patient. Can we leave you with Wilson?", he asked.

Wilson's warm eyes looked so tired, and, yet, they were filled by a joy. God, if I had a dad like him, I wouldn't need nothing else in my life.

"Sure", I nodded.

"And, try not to get upset! We barely get you back here,", said Taub.

Suddenly, I've remembered everything. The car accident, Foreman je lling my name, Cuddy's phone call! CUDDY'S LEAVING!

I haven't realized I said that out loud until Wilson asked me to repeat what I've just said.

"Cuddy resigned, she's moving to Paris with Rachel". I said. "But, before, can you tell me, what happened? I remember that the car hit me, but how I ended up in here?"

Wilson patiently explained me everything that happened. Including the fact that House gave me a blood transfusion.

"...I wanted to be your blood donor, you know, but, it turned out you have a rare diesiese. Before you start to worrying, there's no need for that. It's absolutely harmless. My grandad had it, and, yet, he lived 85 years.", Said Wilson with the smile.

Honestly, I felt relief after I've heard that my diesiese was nothing serious. But, I still didn't get why Wilson was here.

"If everything goes after the protocol, the hospital can discharge you this moon", Wilson continued.

Wait how long have I been in coma?

Once I asked, Wilson told me "From yesterday.. Why,? Everything ok?", He asked.

"Yes, but, if we don't do something, House will stay without his family. Something like me. You know, I grew up without dad. My mom always talked about him but never ever has mentioned his name. She only told me that he is the best man she's ever known. And that he deserved better future than staying in Philadelphia with her only because she stayed pregnant.. And we need to do something before House happens the same .Because, I'd like to meet my dad. Wish I had the opportunity to meet him. And, ever since I met you, I'm imagining him like you. Cuz you're the best man I've ever met. Sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me, I've never ever told anyone that much stuff about my family", I started to apologize.

"First, let's go to the House's office, and, then, we'll talk. Ok?", He asked.

I just nodded. I had unconditional faith to Wilson, and I really didn't understand why.

* * *

House's office

"I've heard you were awake but I didn"t want to bother you.", said House, not turning around.

"House, we need to talk, it's about Cuddy", I said. House turned around, now looking at me. "First of all, I wanted to thank you for giving the blood for me", I said ashamed."Oh, no big deal. Everything for W...", she looked at Wilson's face. "Wounded", he finished.

I still have had no idea what was going on with everyone. First the team, then Wilson, now House? Something seriously wasn't right, and I wanted to make that clear once I say House about Cuddy.

"Cuddy's leaving Jersey! Today! She's going with Rachel to Paris!, I said almost staying without the breath.

"And...?", House behaved sarcasticaly as usual.

"Oh, come on, don't give me those shit", I started to yell at him. "The whole hospital knows that you two are maddly in love with each other. Don't interrupt me! Even none of you wants to admit!"

"So what do you want me to do?", asked House.

"So, go there and grab your girl. Don't be such a child", I said.

"And don't be an idiot" Wilson added.

"That too", I finished.

"You seriously think I still have a chance?"

"YES", Wilson and I answered him at the same time.

"Don't worry, I'll make a reservation for the flight. Hope there's still available seats".

While Wilson was reservating the seat for House, I felt awkward. "Sorry I was yelling at you". I said quietly.

"That's ok, Wilson does that all the time". House replied.

Before I wanted to ask what's going on, Wilson returned. 'You were lucky. An old lady got a cold this morning, so I offered to buy hers ticket. The seat is 12B. Now go! And consider this a lot better than Bahamas!"

"Thank you, friend". House squeezed Wilson into a big hug. "And thank you too", said House to me. "Now go better and get some rest".

"I will.", I answered. "Oh and House,... ", Wilson and I said at the same time. "Don't screw up again".

"Like she said", added Wilson.

"Like a father, like a daughter", said House and left the office with the big smile on his face.

"What?", my eyes started to fill with the tears. Because I knew what was the next line Wilson's gonna tell me. He was my father. But, as usual, he put everyone's needs in front of his own.

And, even before he started to talk, I threw myself in his arms and, for the first time in my life, Icryingly, I calledsomeone"Dad".


	11. Chapter 11

HIS LAST CHANCE

_Black curls! Where is she? Where are they? At that big airport, they could've be anywhere. _

House wanted to call her on the cell, but, he remembered - if Cuddy knew he was here, she might do something in her style, and he's never gonna see her again.

He sat on the airport's floor, feeling like everything is pointless. Ok, he reunited Wilson with his long lost daughter, but that didn't make him a hero.  
He was like a monster with him, to his only friend! He was a monster with his employs. And, yes, he was a monster with Cuddy as well!  
For the first time in his life, he understood Wilson's words. "I'm afraid to be happy!", he whespeared.

_"Last call for flight for Paris!", _-he heard. House stood up. It wasn't meant. He had his chance, and he screwed up! Just when he wanted to turn back, he saw the black hair. Cuddy's black curls. Those that he missed so much in the mornings.

"Cuddy ,wait!, he started to yelling across half the airport. Every head turned to see what's going on.  
"House, what are you doing here?, Cuddy was surprised. "How did you know...?"

"-I wanna go with you two!", House came closer.  
"What? Are you crazy?"  
"Yes, I'm crazy about you! I love you! So?"

"Are you out of your mind? You have a daughter!", Cuddy was furious.

"Oh, thank you so much, Chase!", he yelled like Chase was there. "Monica is not my daughter, she's Wilson's. I know it's gonna sound riddiciouds and unbelieveble, but it's true. Monica has a rare illness, so I had to give the blood. And, before you ask, I had to tell Chase to do a DNA test, so Wilson could remember some things about Monica. And it worked!"

"Wow! It's like a telenovela!", some of the passingers who stood to see what's going on said.

"Listen, if you want, we can call the office...", House suggested.

"No, there's no need. I know when you're lying to me. And this time, you're don't. But we still have the vicodine problem.", Cuddy said.

"I'm not on a vicodine since yesterday, and, I know it's a long shot, but I wanna try. For two of you! Please, let me try? I promise, I'll try the best of me not to dissapoint you this time."

"C'mon, give him a chance!",the crowd started rooting.

"You know I love you! But, if you fail me again...!, Cuddy warned him.

"I promise you, I won't!", answered House and kissed her passionately.

"Yay! Daddy is going with us!", said Rachel.

"Yes ,daddy is going with you two!", said House and picked up Rachel on his shoulders.

The crowd followed the couple and their daughter with a big aplause into their new life far away from Jersey.


	12. Chapter 12

Meanwhile at the hospital

* * *

I was hugging _my dad. _

He was keeping apologizing for not being there for me from the very begin. .

But that was ok. It was important that we've had present and future.

And I told him that.

"Hey, you...", Chase entered atnd saw me hugging a doctor. But, I knew they all knew who Wilson actually was.

"Chase, this is my dad, James.", I said anyway. Because I was proud of that fact.

"Yeah, I know", he answered. "I ran the test". he added.

"I know how this team works, so I'm not surprised that you all knew", I said.

"Have you told them yet?", entered Foreman followed by the rest of the team.

"No, I gave them a moment of privacy", Chase answered.

"Oh, sorry, but we have to break the party. Cuddy's left!", said Taub. "Where's House! We need to tell him. I mean, it's not my buddies, but I can't handle him torturing us like he does ever since he broke up with Cuddy!"

I wanted Wilson to be the one who's gonna tell the team the big news.

"House left" Wilson said quietly but self-confident

"Wow! What? Where?", Thirteen was confused.

"He's left the hospital. Monica is gonna explain you everything.

And I did. From yesterday to now.

"I can not believe", Cameron said me. "Without you, House would've never found out at time about Cuddy's leaving. And, without your accident, you'd. .."

"I'd never know who's my dad", I finished. "But tell me, who's gonna be the new chief of the hospital?"

*Well, Cuddy left a recommendation, which was on the board early this morning.", answered Foreman.

"It's Wilson! It's already passed.", said Taub.

"Dad! Congrats!", I jumped like a little girl.

"This must be your lucky day", said Thirteen.

Suddenly, the phone ringing interrupted us.

"Hello", answered Chase. "Just a second"

He put on the speakerphone.

"Hi", from another aide, we've heard House's voice. "Just wanted to tell to the new chief that I resign! But you've already known that news, isn't that, Wilson?"

"If you mean, your resignation, yes I've known."

"Good, I'm glad I don't have to give you the explanation! I don't know what's gonna be next, but, I just wanted to tell, all of you, that I'm proud of each and every of you", House added.

We've just looked at each other.

*And stop looking at each other like an idiots!", House added after a few seconds.

"Good, you're still you", we've all exhalieted.

"Wilson, congrats!", said House. "As for my place, .. It's not my buddies anymore. It's up on your new boss who's gonna replace me".

"Please, turn off your cell phone, sir. We're about to fly.", said the female voice over the phone.

"You've heard the lady, gotta go".

"Guys, I'm sorry I didn't come to say goodbye.", we've heard Cuddy's voice over House's phone.

"Au revouir", House said with the joiment in the voice. *Oh, as for the patient who came on Saturday, he's have a HEP A. Long story how didn't you noticed even tho you've tested him on it. Just give him a treatmant and discharge him", after what he hung up.

*All right. That"s it! House and Cuddy are back together, and we beed to chose the new head of the department.", said Wilson like a boss. "Chase, since you were working the longest time for House,..."

"Thank you but I'll have to say "no".", answered Chase. *I'm leaving with Cameron and John", he said holding Cameron for hand. "We're leaving next Monday. We wanted to tell you, but .."

"That"s ok", said Wilson. "I've an idea - Taub, you could run this department, and, you, Foreman, could run the Neurology department. We can open it? What do you guys say?

"As for me, it's perfect", Foreman said.

"For me too"., added Taub.

"I've to say something as well", I said. "Since my internship got over two days ago, I'm resigning too".

"But,...", Wilson started.

"I've made my dessicion a while time ago", I said. And now, I was even more deternament in it, because my father was a head of the hospital.

"If you want that, then it's ok", said Wilson.

I just nodded.

It was the last time that we all were in that office who had the name of "Gregory House M. D.".


	13. Chapter 13

**EPILOGUE **

* * *

Two years later

* * *

_"People come and leave, only memory stays" _

_ My_ grandma used to say often. I never understand it, until I didn't come to House.

It's been two years since I entered for the last time into this office. A lots of things changed ever since.

Chase and Cameron left the following week. It was a lots of tears. Saying goodbye wasn't my thing.

I've heard that they got married, and that that both of them are working at the hospital in Ohio. I, also, heard that John is now big brother to a baby sister. As for me, every time someone of them call me, no matter Cameron or Chase,, I'm happy to hear that they're going good in their private and proffessional plan.

As for Taub and Foreman, they got separated offices - Taub former House's, and Foreman a brand new, never used before. The last thing I did, before I resigned for good was helping out them to find a good employs. All of them were girls, as they requested. Taub's got Dr Park and Dr Adams and Foreman Martha M. Masters and Thirteen.

Thirteen's life and it's its quality are prolonged thanks to the experimental threatament. And she, Park, Adams and I are having every Saturday night a "girls night", as we like to call it, far away from our boyfriends. It turned out Park and Adams are very nice girls too.

About Cuddy and House I know only from dad. I know that they got twins and they gave them names Willie and Jimmy (both after my dad James Wilson, who still works like a head of the hospital). I know that these names are House's way to say thank you to Wilson for everything. As for his addiction, I've heard that he's been clean ever since he gave me his blood.

As for me, I moved on to my dad's house. It turned out he makes the best food I've ever eaten.

And even I've a boyfriend, I've no intention to move off from dad, at least, not yet. And Jack, my boyfriend, is ok with that.

We've had amazing time back two years ago and now. I made a lots of memories. But my dearest ones is the ones that are about to come.


End file.
